


Snow

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In which Zoro has an irrational hatred of snowmen ever since he met Monet.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

One thing you had being dying to do ever since arriving on Punk Hazard was to play in the snow. Your home was on a spring island that rarely saw the mercury drop into single digit range, let alone low enough to ever see snow. And so once you had had your fill of merriment (and Sanji’s soup), you wandered off to where the snow had fallen in a thick blanket and the children made snow angels bigger than you had ever seen. Zoro glanced up briefly when you stood to leave his side, but in that moment he was far more interested in emptying his cup to wonder where you were going.

After begging a raw carrot off Sanji (he gave in pretty quickly), you found a spot away from form the children and where the distance and falling snow was enough to muffle the din of the Straw Hats and Marines as they dined. Shivering in the crisp breeze, you began building, soon forgetting about the numbness in your fingers and nose. By the time you had finished, your arms were wet to the elbows, but you were warmed through from your work. You set two rocks as eyes, and the carrot as a nose, and you looked on proudly at the snowman you had built.

As you stood back to admire your handiwork, a familiar voice called out to you. 

“What are you doing over here?”

You turned to him, grinning from ear to ear. “Look, Zoro! Isn’t she beautiful?” You gestured proudly at your snowman.

The swordsman took one look at the misshapen lump of snow and his hand dropped immediately to his swords. His eye glinted dangerously and narrowed in a glare that could melt the snow around you. Without warning, he launched himself forward and cleaved your snowman neatly in two, the two halves falling away from each other and onto the ground in unrecognisable heaps.

You stared at him, open-mouthed as he sheathed his blades.

“I fucking hate snow,” he growled. He turned and began walking away. “The sooner we get off this island the better.”

As you glared after his retreating back, an idea came to you. You gathered up the remains of your snowman and took aim.

There was a whistling of air followed shortly by a dull ‘splat’ as a snowball came flying out of nowhere and connected with the back of Zoro’s head. He froze as cold wetness exploded over his neck and seeped down his spine. He shuddered at the feeling and turned to the culprit, eye promising vengeance.

You smirked at him in triumph. “Payback for what you did to my snowman.” Your smile faded, however, when Zoro, still silently fuming, began gathering snow in his hands, packing it tightly into a ball that was steadily growing larger. You gulped.

“Hey now, that’s not fair. I was just playing, really.” 

You backed up a little, before turning on your heel and bolting away. But you just weren’t fast enough. You felt the wind from the monster snowball even before it hit you, and the impact almost sent you sprawling face first into the snow. Your lurched forward as it exploded across your back, quickly drenching through your thick winter coat and chilling your skin. You paused, shoulders hunched against the cold.

“Oh, it’s on,” you growled, before stooping to gather up as much snow as you could carry and packing it into a tight ball.

An all-out war ensued, and by the time you called a halt to it, both of you were drenched, panting and chilled to the bone. As you raised your hand to surrender, one last, lone snowball hit you, setting you off balance. You cried out and fell to your knees in the snow, biting your trembling lower lip. 

Zoro froze and the smirk was quickly wiped from his face. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Ah, shit,” he said. “I didn’t mean to take it so far. You okay?”

As he approached you, you only turned your face away and crossed your arms over your chest. You sniffled lightly and Zoro panicked.

“Hey, no, don’t cry! I’m sorry, okay? And I’m sorry about your stupid snowman.” He squatted down next to you but still you refused to meet his gaze save for a fleeting glare at the mention of your poor snowman. You waited for him to come closer.

“[Name]?”

_Now!_

As he leaned in to check for tears, there was a rather unattractive ‘squelch’ as you planted a fist full of sloppy, half melted snow square in his face. You giggled as you watched it slide off his chin. His eyebrow twitched menacingly and you only laughed harder.

“Oh man, I should get an award for that. A+ acting,” you chuckled. Zoro glared at you, wiping the sludge from his face with the sleeve of his coat.

“Oh, you’ll get an award alright,” he growled. “You see that pile of snow there? You’re gonna eat it.”

You barely had time to brace yourself before you were being tackled to the ground, landing in the pile of snow that was once your snowman. Sputtering and choking as you fought your way out of the snow pile, you suddenly found yourself unable to move, weighed down by something warm and wet and heavy. You opened your eyes to find Zoro’s face barely centimetres from yours, an infuriating smirk tugging at his lips.

“That was a dirty trick,” he said, his voice dangerously calm.

“You fell for it. Who’s stupid now?”

Zoro frowned. “Oh, what’s that I hear? Is that you stomach growling? You must be hungry.”

You saw what was coming even before he began reaching for a pile of snow. “Don’t you d—!”

You were expecting a face full of snow, but instead, all you felt were warm lips against your own – insistent but gentle. It only took a moment for you to respond, fingers winding into his mint green hair and pulling him down harder against your mouth.

He groaned in appreciation before pulling back. “Sorry about your snowman,” he breathed, lips ghosting over your jaw.

“Uh-uh,” you said shaking your head. “It’s gonna take a whole lot more than a kiss to make me forgive you for that.”

He smirked and kissed a slow trail from your lips to your ear, his warm breath tickling your skin.

“I guess I better start now then.”


End file.
